Now and Then
by twilightnewmoon
Summary: hey this story is really good and i hope that you like it it is about the love triangle between Bella Edward and Jacob but it is not based in the twilight setting it is in the past probably around the 1800's so i hope you enjoy and please review
1. Bella meets Jacob

_**A/N: Hey I started a new story my other one has not gotten any reviews. Plus that one was more of me just trying to figure out how everything worked on the site. If anyone wants me to keep going with that one I will just tell me.**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of these characters **_

Chapter one

It was in the middle of the day. I went to my favorite place. There were trees all around me. I was sitting on the swing I had made. My spot was right next to the river that ran through the kingdom.

Then out of no where I heard a branch brake and turned around to someone running threw the woods.

Well at least I think it was someone I really could not tell. Whoever they were, they were really fast there was no way it could be human. I mean no human can run that fast but for something not to be human but look like a human is impossible you were either a human or a animal there was no in between at least as far as I new.

If it was not human then what was it, okay this was really giving me a headache why does it matter what it is it is gone now. So I decided not to think about it anymore .

A few hours past and I turned around to start to head home but when I turned around I saw a man standing next to a tree that was not to far away from where I was just sitting. i wondered how long he had been standing there. In fact as I take a better look at him you couldn't really say he was a man he looked like he was my age but he had more muscles then most boys at 17.

I couldn't stop staring at him. I new I was being rude I hadn't said anything and I had been staring at him for two minutes. It seemed he was doing the same thing I was. Another minute past and he seemed to realize he was staring too and turned away as if to avoid getting lost in my eyes again and said "Hey my name is Jacob but you can all me Jake if you want to." I almost didn't realize he had said anything I was still recovering from looking into his eyes for so long his eyes where the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen when I noticed he had spoken

i avoided looking into his eyes again and said "Hi my name is Bella and it is nice to meet you Jake." he smiled, then for some reason Jake wrinkled up his nose as if he was smelling something so horrid that if he kept smelling it he would die. I figured I would ask him what he thought smelled so gross.

But then he said "Sorry but I have to go take care of something maybe I will see you tomorrow."

I though about and decided why not, I had nothing better to do anyway so I replied "Maybe."

**_A/N: That is the end of chapter one hoped you liked it. Please review. if you want this in anyone else point of view just ask. _**

**_please read next chapter or at least my other story and tell me what you think all feedback is welcome even negative so i can improve on my writting _**

**_Till next time_**

**_twilightnewmoon_**


	2. Jacob meets Bella

_**A/N: hey i wanted this in Jacobs point of view so please reveiw **_

Chapter two

I was running in the forest near the king's palace when I smelled it. All I could think was this leech is not going to get away not this time I am going to kill him.

I ran as fast as I could towards the smell. Then the smell disappeared all I could think was dam it, it got away again.

I had been tracking the same leech for five days and it was pissing me off that one moment the sent was there and the next it was gone. Then I smelt something else it wasn't the leech how ever were ever the smell was coming from it smelled wonderful.

I had decided I should follow the smell I had already lost the leech and this smell was seriously calling to me I had to figure out were and who the smell was coming from. I followed the smell for about a mile or so I found myself standing in front of a beautiful girl.

She had brown eyes and brown hair she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen and she was the source of the wonderful smell. I was shocked that a human could give a smell of like that from miles away as fair as I new only vampires smell could be smelled for miles.

I moved close to her trying to get a better look at her without her noticing I was able to do this successfully which I was shocked about.

She seemed to be in serious thought. Then she got off the swing she was on and turned towards me. All of the sudden I couldn't more all I could see were her eyes they were mesmerizing I could not stop staring.

What the hell is wrong with me? About two minutes or so past by and I was able to pull away from her gaze. Then I was able to say "Hey my name is Jacob but you can call me Jake if you want'"

She was quiet for a minute as if she didn't heard me I was about to repeat what I had just said when she said "Hi my name is Bella nice to meet you Jake"

I smiled Bella was a beautiful name and it seemed to suite her.

All of the sudden the horrible smell came back I wrinkled my nose dam leech.

I was starting to have a conversation with someone who was human and he has to go and ruin it. She seemed to notice the fact that I had wrinkled my nose and looked as thought she was going to ask what I thought smelled bad, but before she had the chance I said " Sorry I have to go and take care of something maybe I will see you tomorrow."

She replied "Maybe."

I could handle maybe then I ran off I had to catch that leech before he got away again.

**_A/N: So what do you think do you like please tell me. I am excited to here what you think and if i don't hear what you think on it then there is no point in writting something that is not good and i will move on to something else._**

**_till next time _**

**_twilightnewmoon_**


	3. hidden identys revealed

A/N: Hey here is the next chapter if anyone still wants the first chapter in Jacobs POV tell me because I have it written so all you have to do is ask and I will post it

_**A/N: Hey here is the next chapter if anyone still wants the first chapter in Jacobs POV tell me because I have it written so all you have to do is ask and I will post it.**_

_**Chapter three/two I say this because if anyone ask for Jacobs POV that will be two and this will be three on with the story **_

It has been three days since I saw Jacob, which I find strange considering that since I saw him there has been talk of people being murdered.

Not that it is strange for people to get murdered but the way they have died. It has been said that they were drained of all there blood. And the police have been trying to find the killer but they have no leads See know that is not normal. Plus the other day I found an animal in the woods and it was killed the same way it had no blood what so ever.

So whatever is killing these people it obviously drinks blood and is not human. With that thought my mind was brought back to the thing I saw running in the woods that looked like a human but ran to fast to be human could that be what is causing all the deaths.

Wait Jacob he really could be the reason these people and animals are dieing, I mean it cant be a coincident that right after I saw that thing in the woods running that Jacob just happened to be there. Plus how could he walk over to me without me hearing I mean we were in the woods. You think a stick would have snapped or something. Maybe if I see him I will ask him. Yes I think I will do that.

So I went to my place were Jacob and I first met. I went over and sat on the swing. It was oddly quiet usually birds were chirping and the wood seemed alive but today they almost seemed dead or like they new to be quiet because danger was neat. What am I thinking all these deaths are driving me crazy. Maybe talking to Jacob would not be a good idea because if he really is the killer then he would probably kill me.

Then again if he killed me it would not be a good idea after all I am the princess and many people would want to find my killer if I was murdered. I think this was a bad idea coming here maybe I should head home so I got of the swing and headed for home.

Wow who is that and were did he come from. One second I was home by myself and next thing I new I was being pinned on the ground by some guy,

I screamed "Get off of me." He didn't move. I tried to break free of his grip but it was impossible. I kicked him and it was like kicking a rock.

He just laugh at me and said "It is pointless trying to get away from me little girl you will only wind up hurting yourself."

Maybe he is the killer. If he is I am probably going to die. Well if I am going to die mine as well get some answers considering there really was no point in me trying to get away. So I asked the question I had been dying to know the answer too. "Are you the one who is killing all those people."

He just smirked and said "Well looks you have solved the mystery to bad you wont live long enough to tell anyone."

Grate I only asked one question and he already wants to kill me joy.

So I asked the second question I wanted answered "What are you."

He laughs again and says" My dear I am what you call a vampire."

Before I even had time to comprehend what he had just said a huge wolf had jumped on the vamp and was currently tarring it apart when it was finished killing the vampire the wolf turned to me.

I looked at it for a few moments something about it looked very familiar.

Than I got the juts to walk up to the wolf and when I did I looked into its eyes and got lost in them and in that moment I knew who and what it was and with shock I said it out loud "Jake you're a werewolf."

The wolf tensed almost as if it was shocked. Then the wolf left.

I sat there thinking about what had just happened.

_**A/N: So there you have it the end of chapter two/three so what did you think did you like it or hate it and what do you think should happen next.**_

_**Till next time **_

_**Twilightnewmoon**_


	4. dinner

A/N hey everyone here is the fourth chapter enjoy

_**A/N hey everyone here is the fourth chapter enjoy Sorry about it being so long **_

Chapter four

Than I got the juts to walk up to the wolf and when I did I looked into its eyes and got lost in them and in that moment I knew who and what it was and with shock I said it out loud "Jake you're a werewolf."

The wolf tensed almost as if it was shocked. Then the wolf left.

I sat there thinking about what had just happened.

I wonder if I will every see Jake again, doesn't really matter though at least he is not the one who killed all those people and animals. I turned around to start to head home and standing there behind me was Jake, I jumped I was not excepting to see him I thought maybe he was mad that I new his secret but he didn't appear to be mad.

Then he spoke "Umm Hi Bella."

I had no idea what to say I mean I didn't even now Jake that well I only met him three days ago and outside of knowing his name that was all I new. So I decided to play it safe and just said "Hey Jake."

Then Jake asked "Bella are you afraid of me."

I thought about the question he had just asked me. Was I afraid of him? As I thought about this I decided no I was not afraid of Jake it's not his fault he is different. So that is what I told him.

Then Jake said "Good because I am not the one you need to be afraid of. You should be afraid of them." Then he pointed to the dead vampire.

I shuddered with fear at the fact that I was almost killed by the vampire. In fact I probably would have died if Jake hadn't come. The dead vampire scared me even when it is lying there dead on the ground.

Then as if Jake had sensed my fear he said "Bella there is no reason to be afraid of them I won't let them or anyone else hurt you I promise."

For some reason after he said that I was not afraid anymore I felt very safe when I was around him.

Then I told Jake that I had to leave because if I didn't my dad would probably send a army after me literally.

He just chuckled and said "We wouldn't want that know would we."

So I headed home, and every day after that we would meet at my place and talk. All that time getting to know each other better. Soon I was looking forward to seeing him everyday. And eventually I became dependent on talking to him everyday. He always new what to say to make me feel better. We never looked in each others eyes though because if we did we both would wind up getting lost in the others eyes and lose track of time.

It has been a year since we first met and he still will not tell me no matter how many times I ask about him being a werewolf. It is like he thinks he will scare me away.

One day I decided he should met my family, I mean we were good friends and I thought my parents would like him.

So I asked him if he would like to meet them and he said sure. So that same night we went to dinner.

Everything was going really well outside of the fact that my sister Rose was getting all the attention from Jake. It was almost like I didn't exist. Jake just kept talking to my sister and my parents were talking among themselves.

Then again this always happened when I brought people to dinner especially guys. You see what usually happens is my sister will get his attention and will win him over from me and they will become best friends with her and stop talking to me, and then he would fall in love with her and once that happened she didn't anything to do with them.

I think she just liked messing with them and seeing the look on my face when I realized they would rather hang out with her then me.

Who could blame them my sister was gorgeous and much prettier then me. She had long blond hair and blue eyes and when you really looked at her eyes it was almost like you were looking into the ocean and she has a perfect figure so it is understandable why they would chose her over me.

Anyway she probably will do the same with Jake. Pretend she likes him to win him over then abandon him. I hope not but she probably will which is to bad because I really like Jake maybe even more then a friend.

I felt like there was a connection with us even when we first met. You know I really hoped Jake would be different and not pay attention to her like all the other idiots I brought home to meet my family. Obviously I was wrong.

I couldn't stand sitting at the table anymore Jake and Rose were talking about something that I probably wouldn't care about even if I was listening to what they were talking about. Either way they seem really into whatever they are talking about so I am sure they won't miss me.

So I got up and start to walk to my place. I was a mile or two away from my destination when I heard leave resoling. I thought maybe Jake was following me.

That thought quickly left my mind when I found myself being pined to the ground.

_**A/N: Don't you just love the present I left you. Don't you just love cliffies. Know I guess you are just going to have to wait for the next chapter. Which will be up tomorrow **_


	5. saved

A/N: okay no more present for you at least for know I just thought the story need some suspense

_**A/N: okay no more present for you at least for know I just thought the story need some suspense. So till I think it needs more suspense you are safe from cliff hangers. **_

Chapter five

I couldn't stand sitting at the table anymore Jake and Rose were talking about something that I probably wouldn't care about even if I was listening to what they were talking about. Either way they seem really into whatever they are talking about so I am sure they won't miss me.

So I got up and start to walk to my place. I was a mile or two away from my destination when I heard leave resoling. I thought maybe Jake was following me.

Then that thought quickly went away when I found myself being pined to the ground,

I thought why does this always happens to me is. For some reason danger is attracted to me and it always involves me being pinned on the ground what is up with that.

It was to dark out. So I was not able to see who my attacker was but I think he was wearing something over his or her face so I couldn't see who they were even if there was a moon out. Figures I would get attacked when there was no moon out and I could barely see

So I did the only thing I could think of and started kick whoever was on top of me. The only thing that did was earn me a slap in the face, the next thing new I was being picked up off the ground by the collar of my dress and slammed into a tree.

As I was starting to slip into unconsciousness I waited for my killer to give the final blow but it never came.

As I was on the brink of passing out I felt someone pick me up and say "you're safe now no one is going to hurt you anymore I promise." Those where the last words I heard as I slipped into unconscious sleep.

_**A/N: sorry for such a short chapter I wanted the next chapter to be in Jacobs POV considering Bella is unconscious. And I am sure you all want to know if Jake saved Bella from her attacker or if it was someone else **_


	6. confused

_**A/N: I thought I was going to do this chapter in Jacobs POV but I decided it would be better if I did a chapter in Roses POV. It starts an hour before dinner.**_

Chapter six

I was really happy for Bella. She was having a friend over.

I had already decided I was not going to steal this one from her.

After all I had done it the last four times she has brought someone over. Plus more then likely her friend will not be that attractive. I was pretty much ready for dinner

. I took one last glance at the mirror and decided I looked flawless. I had my long blond hair in a braid and was wearing my favorite blue dress that went perfect with my eyes. What just because I wasn't going to steal her friend away from her didn't mean that I wasn't going to look erisitable.

So I head down stairs and Bella's friend was supposed to be here any moment.

When I finally got down stairs everyone was already sitting at the table I walked in and saw a very handsome 17 year old sitting across from where I was going to sit. I was in shock Bella never brought anyone really interesting to dinner but he was man

Forget what I said early I will do whatever it takes to get him to date me and depending on how interesting he is I may actually really go out with him instead of just messing around with him and getting on my sisters nerves.

I quickly took my seat and immediately started to talk to him so as not to give Bella any chance to get his attention.

My talking had gained his attention but I needed to keep his attention so I continued to talk to him. This went on for about on hour then I realized Bella wasn't sitting next to me anymore.

I started to wonder if Bella was going out with him and if so I must have really made her upset and if she was going out with him then he is a jerk because who pays attention to there girlfriend sister for a hour.

I hope they aren't going out thought but that would be the only reason Bella would have left because she knew better than to leave the dinner table. Then my attention went back to Jake he had just wrinkled his nose and mumbled something but before I had I chance to ask what was wrong.

A man walked in holding Bella she appeared to be unconscious and her head was bleeding. As I looked over the man I realized he was probably about 17 but more muscular like Jake. Then I realized he was wrinkling up his nose just as Jake had man what could smell so bad

. Then I went over to Bella as did my mother and father we all asked what happened. While Jake just sat there at first he looked horrified then he appeared really upset. Then finally his emotion seemed to settle on anger and worry.

Then all the sudden Jake……….

_**A/N: so what do you think? Is it any good I hope it is up to your standards. The next chapter will be in Jacobs POV and I must say it is really good and I know this because I have already written it. Man for some reason I keep ending chapters in cliff hangers. I really am sorry but I was this in Jakes POV. So I guess you are going to have to live with my Cliffies. **_


	7. temper

A/N: hey here is chapter seven in Jacobs POV it would be kind of hard to do it in her POV considering she is unconscious don't you think so

_**A/N: hey here is chapter seven in Jacobs POV it would be kind of hard to do it in Bella's POV considering she is unconscious don't you think so**_

Chapter seven

I have been hanging out with Bella at the place were we first met for about a year now. Then one day she asked if I would have dinner at her house with her and her family and I said sure I would love too.

So that same night I went to Bella's to meet her parents and her sister who Bella seems to not like to talk about so I don't mention her sister or ask questions about her. I was shockingly a little nervous to meet her parent considering they are the king and queen of the kingdom.

Sure I didn't mind hanging out with Bella because me and her have some kind of connection.

As I arrived at Bella's home she seemed to be nervous or worried about something but when I asked what was wrong she just said nothing. When I finally sat down at the dinner table all the chairs where filled except for one, which I assumed Bella's sister sat in.

Then Bella's sister came in the room and sat down at the only empty chair in the room and started to talk to me/. I didn't want to be rude so I tried to pay attention but I couldn't stop looking at Bella.

She looked really beautiful today wearing a baby blue dress with a dark ribbon around her waist and was wearing her hair down which she never did usually she had her hair up in a ponytail .

I think the reason she was dressed really nice for dinner tonight was to impress me, but she also had a strange expression on her face that I had never seen before;

I sat there wondering what she was thinking about.

Then I turned my attention back to Rose when I looked back at where Bella was sitting she was not there.

I was starting to wonder where she had gone too.

When I had smelled it I mumbled under my breath LEECH. That was not the only thing I could smell the other sent was Bella but it was stronger then usual which I could only assume meant she was bleeding.

Know I was really concerned. What if she was being killed right this moment I had to try to think of an excuse for me to leave the table to help her and quickly.

Both smells were getting stronger which meant that the leech was heading here.

Maybe I would not have to make on excuse.

About a minute later the leech walked into the dinning area holding My Bella in his arms.

I thought I would be able to handle seeing Bella hurt and being held by a leech but I couldn't do it after all he could have been the one to hurt her, by then I lost the little control I had on my temper and attacked him getting Bella safely away from him.

_**A/N: so what do you think I love this little Cliffie not as bad as the first present I left but hey I didn't know what should happen next so this is what you are stuck with sorry. I will write the next chapter as soon as i can i just got contacts but am gettinf readinfg classes sometime before school starts but without them it makes it kind of hard to type and edit so the next chapter could be a few days**_


End file.
